Bailey Macey
by Rlstories
Summary: Bailey Macey comes from a rich family she lives in Home Farm with her parents Declan and Katie Macey. Her grandparents Matthew and Anna King own most of the village she is the only child and is very spoilt. Watch as she grows up as an only or will she?
1. Getting Married

**Hey guys I wanted to do a story with Declan and Katie I haven't seen many fanfics with them so I thought I'd do something with them, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Bailey's POV**

My name is Bailey Georgia Macey, I am 12 years old living in Home Farm Emmerdale with my Mum Katie Sugden who runs and owns her stables from home and my dad Declan Macey who is a property development/businessman who owns half of the village runs his own business too and very, very successful too! I'm an only child unfortunately no brothers or sisters to fight with just me Bailey, okay I have Robbie whose Megan's son my cousin but we do fight like cat and dog most of the time. I have grandparents Matthew and Anna King oh my days don't mess with my grandpa he thinks he knows everything when you make business deals (clever man) okay complicated much? Yep I have Kings in my family my mum was born into the King family scary huh? My great grandpa was Tom King!

My grandpa is also a businessman with my great uncle Carl and Jimmy unfortunately my uncle Max is no longer alive he died in a car accident years ago. Scarlett my auntie who is so close in age to me my mum's auntie my grandpa's sister yep you got it! My grandpa Tom had an affair ah too complicated she's like a sister I never had, anyway moving!

Today was a very, very exciting day it was mum and dad's wedding day, the festival was over and the house was in chaos! At this moment in time I'm on Instagram checking whose on there, I'm not very popular on there okay maybe I am say about 689 followers. But that's mostly school friends but they all follow me because I put cool videos and pictures on with my mum's horses and dads fancy parties/dinner parties for his company that he runs from home.

Currently I was at my mum's best friend's house Gennie's as mum can't see dad yet until she walks down the aisle later, this is going to be a long day oh boy! The whole village was talking about this wedding God knows why I think because my dad said that he wouldn't never marry again, after losing Mia in the accident a few years ago I think dad thought his life through once again. I didn't really know Mia that well even though she was my half-sister; I didn't exactly grow up with her she was at the other side of the world with her mum Ella the wicked witch! She tried to break up mum and dad before I was born so she could go back with my dad but it never worked. I think now she's in Singapore all alone. My thoughts were broken as there was a knock at the door by my grandma Anna.

I was currently sitting in Gennie's house as mum and dad were getting married today and I was in the living room and the there doorbell goes. "Someone get that I'm in the shower!" My mum Katie shouts out from the upstairs bathroom.

I get up and sigh"Always me, me, me, me!" As I open the front door to my grandma Anna King who was dressed in her ball gown and her hair all nicely and done up for the wedding.

"What's the matter now darling?" She walks into the house.

"Nothing! Why is there always something wrong with me?" As I shut the front door after her and we walk into the living room.

"Alright calm down sweetie pie where is your mum anyway?" She asks looking around.

"In the shower she's taking a long-time, the hairdresser Rachel just pulled up by the way if you want to shout out to her, she won't listen to me." As I made my way into the kitchen to make myself a drink.

"Katie your hairdresser just arrived darling, you better get out of that shower!" Grandma screamed up to mum, boy does she have a voice on her, I tell you.

"Two minutes mum I'm just drying off, I'm getting dressed at the moment then I'll be down in no time!" Mum shouted back to us.

 **(Home Farm)**

 **Declan's POV**

I was sitting in the dining room when the doorbell rang it was my bestest friend Jai, we had been best friends for many years yes we've had our ups and downs but I couldn't think of anyone to be my best man. My father in law to be Matthew was one of my groomsmen along with Carl and Jimmy. 12 years ago me and Katie had welcomed a little girl into the world Bailey Georgia she was a little miracle Katie wasn't sure if she could have kids, she was scared we have tried IVF but in the end we have succeed naturally ourselves that's why she's our miracle baby. I have to admit Bailey wasn't planned but she was certainly a surprise a happy surprise for me and Katie especially for all our families too, that's why all her birthdays are extra special to us to make sure that Bailey gets our love and support no matter how naughty and irritating she gets, all kids are like that. But Bailey is extra special to us. I was brought out of my thoughts when Jai walked in.

"Hey congratulations mate!" He walks in the house and gives me a manly hug."

"Thank you, it comes around quickly you know?" I give him the manly hug back.

"Where is everyone?" Jai asks looking around the house.

"Nicola is around, Robbie and Megan are around here too, but Bails and Katie are at Gennie's." Sitting down handing him a beer.

"Ah! Okay you nervous?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"Yeah and no more excited than nervous, this time it's genuine you know?" I said as I drank my beer deep down I was nervous but I didn't want to show it.

"For sure, and you have Bailey don't you?" That's when I was thinking of my little girl, our miracle.

"That's true; I can't believe she's 12 the years just fly past. She's our miracle girl you know?" I looked at him as I looked at my Rolex watch.

Jai: Don't they just? I know and Katie have been through a lot with Bailey." Jai said as he looked at me.

"Yesterday she was showing me and Katie how her tummy goes in and out and it freaked me out especially Katie." I laughed looking back at yesterdays commotion Bailey can be such a comedian at times and I have written that in my speech I didn't let that one go easily.

"No way?!" He laughs as he couldn't believe it.

"Oh yeah she's a real comedian, I'm telling you Jai you have to know Bailey." I tell him.

 **(Back at Gennie's)**

 **Bailey's POV**

"GET IN THE SHOWER! The hairdresser needs to do your hair!" Mummy said pointing to the stairs as she kept moaning at me to take a shower but I refused.

"I DON'T WANT ONE! I TOOK ONE LAST NIGHT!" I shouted back at her.

"Bails please I don't have all day today please just do as you are told." She sighed getting frustrated at me and trying to calm down.

"I don't want my hair up I want it half up and half down!" I just stood there with my arms folded.

"Okay we'll discuss it once you are out of the shower then! But please get in that bathroom!" As mummy gave in.

"Sweetheart, I'll deal with her you have your hair done and I'll sort her out." Grandma helped out and mummy gave her a grateful smiles for her help.

"That girl sometimes is the death of me, why do I give into her sometimes tell me!" As mummy picks everything up from the floor.

"Doll just please, listen to me let me sort her out and get yourself ready please?" Grandma said trying to calm mummy again.

"Alright, please be a good girl for grandma okay?" Mummy said to me.

"Okay." I said to mummy.

"Well? How did it go?" Gennie asked me as I walked down the stairs.

"Remind me why I am a mum again?" Mummy asked Gennie.

"Er...because your a fabulous one at it." Gennie answered back.

"No, because Bailey she's a monster who likes to argue all the time, okay Rachel I want it in a big high bun with diamonds in." Mummy said as she grabs a chair and Rachel starts to do mummy's hair.

"Sure!" Starts to do mummy's hair.

"You don't think Chas will back out of the wedding do you?" Gennie said as she starts to worry.

"I hope not we've paid for everything now and it's been arranged. Don't worry everything will be fine Gennie." Mummy said reassuringly.

"There all done happy now?!" I said coming down the stairs.

"Don't be so cheeky you!" Mummy said as she couldn't turn her head as Rachel was doing her hair.

"She's shampooed and conditioned her hair I had to tell her twice." As she told mummy what had happened while I had taken a shower.

"Er Bails why didn't you listen to grandma?" She asked getting annoyed at me"

"I did listen to grandma she was repeating herself all the time that's all!" I sit on the sofa and fold my arms.

"That doesn't mean you have to be naughty does it?" Mummy asked me.

"I'm not answering it." I told her.

"You're so rude! Then you can ring up daddy and tell him to get Jai to collect you then!" She threatened me to go to daddy.

"NO!" I shouted back to mummy.

"Then say you're sorry then." Mummy told me to apologise.

"Sorry." I apologised.

 **(Chas walks in)**

"Katie can I have a word please?" Chas walks in the house asking for mummy.

"Er….yeah is everything okay?" Mummy asks worryingly, we all look at Chas and mummy.

"No, no not really." Chas looks at the floor in embarrassment.

"What's going on Chas?" Mummy asks her looking for answers.

"Thank you it's beautiful." Mummy thanks Rachel and smiles into the mirror.

"Your welcome, Bails your turn darling." She says to me.

"In that seat now don't play her up. What's up Chas are you okay?" I sit in the chair to have my hair done and I hear the conversation.

"No, no um I don't know how to ask you this? But um….. can me and Dan go first as ceremony wise?" I hear that question and I know mummy isn't going to be happy.

"What?! No, no you can't we've got guests coming, the photographer." Mummy argues with her I knew she wouldn't be happy.

"I know, I know you do but please my nerves are breaking me as it is." Chas replies, I knew she would come up with excuses.

"No you can't I'm stressed enough as it is, you're having a reception with me and Declan that we've paid for with champagne, a marquee white lilies and everything." Mummy shouts back at Chas, poor mummy her and daddy worked so hard on this wedding, even though we haven't seen any of it yet.

"I know and I really appreciate it I really do." Chas says again with her lame excuses, obviously she doesn't want this wedding with mummy and daddy.

"Obviously you don't all you think about is yourself! Do you know what Chas don't even bother!" Mummy says back at her OUCH that must of hurt.

"Fine! I won't you can get stuffed!" Chas says back to mummy OMG did she just say that to my mummy you coward of a... I'm not even going to say it I'm so mad right now at her.

"CHAS! There's a child in here." Gennie defends for me.

"Oh whatever Gennie, I don't even give a hoot anymore!" She bites back Gennie then she slams the front door.

"COW!" Mummy says as she walks back in to sit on the couch and drinks champagne.

"Bitch!" I say.

"BAILEY GEORGIA MACEY!" Mummy says shocked and laughs along with Gennie.

"Are you okay darling?" Grandma says walking in from the kitchen.

"I'm fine; I don't need some low life ruining my day." Mummy sighs and smiles.

"Mummy?" I ask.

"Bailey?" Mummy replies kneeling down infront of me.

"Why was Chas like that I thought she wanted to have a reception with you and daddy?" I ask innocently.

"Do you know what Bails? Sometimes people can be very rude, especially best friends and they can be very jealous of other people, they have nothing else better to do." Mummy replies.

"Do you know what she's not even a friend, yes she might be my sister but not a friend. She doesn't know what she's going to be missing out on later." Gennie replied and she turned in her seat on the couch to make her pregnant self more comfortable.

"Exactly!" Mummy said with a smile.

"Can I tell you something Bails, your very lucky." She looked at me.

"Is she going to have a poor wedding?" I asked her.

"What do you mean babe?" Mummy asked confused at my question.

"Like she's not going to have a wedding like yours?" I answered her question.

"It doesn't look like it sweetheart, she won't be able to afford it." Mummy says as she stood up to drink more of her champagne.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"She won't have the money to pay for it; you see there are rich people and poor people. And daddy has a lot of money and Chas doesn't have a lot of money like daddy does that's why we live at Home Farm, and no one like us can live in that house like we can because daddy works very hard." Mummy explained to me.

"Because daddy has a lot of meetings." I said smiling thinking how lucking I am.

"Exactly a lot of meetings, like grandma and grandpa." She said laughing along with Grandma and Gennie.

And they all smile at me I didn't realise that my family was rich.

"All done Katie you like it?" Rachel asks mummy, my hair was all done.

"I love it thank you so much Rachel, Bails you're done! Do you want to see diamonds in your hair darling?" Mummy asks me I look in the mirror to see diamonds in my hair.

"YEAH! I love it thank you Rachel." I thank Rachel for doing my hair.

"No problem Bails anytime." She said smiling at me.

"Wow Bails, look at that! You like it?" I smile.

"It's gorgeous!" Grandma said smiling.

"Yeah? Do you want me to hairspray it?" Rachel asks mummy.

"Yeah please. Bails hold still and close your eyes a second?" Mummy asks me as she covers my eyes.

"No hairspray!" I scream I absolutely hate hairspray I don't why people can stand it.

"Sweetie it won't stay in otherwise, let Rachel do it quickly (Whispers to Rachel) spray." Mummy helps me covers my eyes and I scream.

Rachel sprays my hair and I scream.

"All done, all done Bails well done good girl. All done there we go! What was the commotion all about?" Mummy says as she laughs and pays Rachel for doing our hairs.

"Come on then you lot into dresses then." Grandma says as she gets out dresses.

"I feel like a cow that's so bloated." Gennie says as she puts herself down yet again.

"You look gorgeous Gennie. You'll look beautiful." Mummy says to her.


	2. The Ceremony

**Katie's POV**

Today was my wedding day, I was marrying the man of my dreams, last night me and Bailey stayed at Gennie's as I couldn't see Declan just yet. Bailey's dress was stunning and her shoes were out of this world especially with her hair all up as well, she can be so cheeky when she wants to be. All the arrangements have been done for when Declan and I are away on honeymoon to the Maldives; Bailey is staying with my parents here at home. Bailey doesn't like sleeping anywhere else apart from a hotel bed she's an absolute fuss pot I tell you.

"Katie what do you think?" My mum asked as she finished dressing Bailey into her bridesmaids dress.

"Oh my goodness Bails, you look absolutely stunning darling." I smile at her.

"Mummy you need to get dressed too." Bailey told me.

"I know I do, I'm going upstairs mother I need you now!" I said as I rushed to the stairs and mum behind me.

"Right I'm going to get ready too." Gennie says as she got up from the sofa and made her way to the stairs.

"The cars are here mummy!" Bailey shouted up to me.

"OKAY THEY ARE WAITING OUTSIDE ITS FINE!" I shouted down to her.

"Oh okay." She replied back.

"Right you okay? You need more help with anything darling?" My mum asked.

"I think I got it pretty much covered I think." I replied looking around to see if I missed anything.

 **Bailey's POV**

I was sitting in the living room all alone waiting for everyone to get ready when grandma came down the stairs and she was rushing around. I was on my phone checking on Instagram and Facebook my friends from school knew that my parents were getting married today so I kept on getting WhatsApp messages of congratulations, I couldn't keep up with them they kept on rolling in. I took a selfie of me in my dress and put on snapchat and Instagram not Facebook though and that's when my friends went crazy mad again.

"Are you ready to see your mummy?" Grandma and Gennie came down at the same time.

"YEAH, okay I'm ready you can come downstairs now mummy!" I say standing up and putting my phone to camera.

"Alright I'm just coming." Mummy said as she slowly and carefully came down the stairs in her dress.

"Oh my God Katie you look stunning." Gennie said tearing up.

"Oh stop it you're going to make me cry." She said smiling and grandma taking pictures and so was I.

"Mummy look at me, I'm taking a picture of you." I said taking a gazillion pictures of her.

"Not too many Bails, keep your data please." Mummy told me.

"Mummy it's nothing to do with internet it's to do with storage." I told her.

"Okay sweetheart, I think we should go in the cars now. Gennie are you okay?" Mummy asked her as we got ready to go into the cars.

"Yeah I'm fine just hot that's all." She said smiling.

Gennie and I were going in one car and mummy and grandma were going in another, outside there were two Rolls Royce's they were absolutely beautiful I had to take another picture, I wasn't going to let this one go easily, I sent one to daddy he texted me back with two hearts straight away I also put it on Instagram only as I didn't have the time to anything else.

 **(Home Farm)**

 **Declan's POV**

Me, Jai, Matthew, Carl, Jimmy, Megan and Robbie were having Photos at home before we got to the Church and I had a text from Bailey she took a picture of the two cars that Katie and Bailey and the rest of girls were travelling in, I smiled she always sends me these kinds of texts when she gets excited.

"Nervous?" Robbie came up to me.

"Excited more than nervous, your cousin sent me this." I showed him the picture that Bailey sent me.

"Two cars aye? Lucky ducks women get more than we do nowadays." He told me.

"Tell me about it. Hey you seem your mum?" I asked him as I wanted to make a move to the Church.

"Yeah she's waiting for you in the house apparently; I'll go and get her for you if you like?" He replied.

"No its okay it can wait until after the ceremony it's not urgent thanks Robbie." I patted his back.

"Ready to go mate?" Jai asked as he came out of the house with Matthew.

"More than ready as I'll ever be." I smiled with excitement.

"I'll see you at the Church son." Matthew smiled.

"See you there congratulations." Carl said to me shaking my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Congratulations Declan." Jimmy said also shaking my hand.

"Thanks guys." As I took a deep breath and went into the car with Jai.

 **(At the Church)**

 **No one's POV**

Everyone was arriving at the Church and Nicola was in charge of situating everyone to their seats, Declan had arrived at the Church with Jai in his Bentley and Matthew, Carl and Jimmy had arrived before him waiting outside for him. The wedding guests were waiting in the Church patiently for the wedding to begin they talked amongst themselves excitedly. Megan and Robbie soon turned up in their own car.

"Okay, everything's on schedule is there anything else you want to be doing?" Nicola asked Declan.

"No, but you've done a lot for me, Katie and Bailey so here is a bonus thank you." He said handing her the envelope.

"Oh thank you." She said smiling and accepting it and walking away.

"Alright son?" Matthew asked Declan.

"I'm okay, more than okay actually can't be happier." He said smiling.

"You both will do amazing, you've brought up Bailey amazingly, for the past 12 years have been hard with her and you and Katie have fought through it all." Matthew said as he hugged Declan.

"Thank you Matthew for everything, for letting marry your daughter, she means everything to me." Declan said.

"Listen, I wouldn't want any other man to marry her apart from you, you've treated her like a diamond, she's had men in the past that I had to beat up because the way they've treated her." Matthew said to Declan.

"Tell me about it, she's told me stories about them and trust me she didn't deserve the way she was treated." Declan told Matthew.

"Listen I'm being called you okay here for now?" He asked.

"Sure! I'll be in, in a second the girls are coming in a minute so I'll bet Jai will be pulling me in." Declan replied.

"Alright son see you in second." Matthew winked at him.

I was standing outside when Nicola came out to me and Jai was standing by my side and I had an envelope for her which was her wage and her bonus that she had earned for making this wedding and the festival.

"Nicola you seem miles away you okay?" Declan asked her.

"Well when you are working a double shift and when Chas, decided not to have the reception with you and Katie well it's all going splendid isn't it?" She replied

"Well here is a little something for all your troubles and your hard work so here." Declan gave her the envelope with her bonus and wages in it.

"What's this?" She asked taking it.

"Just a little something from me, Katie and Bailey a thank you for all your amazing hard work and I'm sorry if I was a little hard on you at times, but you deserve and please I don't want another PA your an amazing one." Declan smiled at her.

"I don't know what to say." Nicola replied speechless.

"You don't have to, Bailey loves you in the office it keeps her company when me and Katie are in meetings or having a lesson." Declan said to her.

"Thank you, I best be getting inside then to see if everything is ready." Nicola said to him.

"Come on mate we should to your future wife will be here in a minute." Jai said to Declan.

"Yep, I'm coming." As they made their way into the church.

 **Megan's POV**

"Declan where have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been outside waiting, I had to that's the wedding rules right?" He smiled at me as he made his way down the alter with Jai and sat back down in my seat at the front.

"Running later as per usual I see?" Robbie whispered to me.

"Watch it you I mean it, behave yourself; Declan is doing you a favour by giving you the groomsman job go up there you." I pointed my finger at him and shook my head at him, that boy doesn't listen sometimes.

"Matthew cars here!" Nicola came rushing in to get Matthew as Katie and the bridesmaids was here, that means show time.

"Coming!" Matthew said rushing out to get his daughter so he can walk her down the aisle.

The plan was for the bridesmaids, then Anna then Matthew and Katie. Chas had decided to bail out on Katie on the reception which was rich on her she is a cow to be honest with you, she was alway a soppy cow I never liked her. she always wanted everything her own way, I think she's jealous of Declan and Katie but what can you do? Declan made his way up the business that he had built, I couldn't believe that he was a marrying a girl like Katie she was extremely beautiful I mean we did have our ups and downs but she was an amazing women. I'm so proud of him Bailey she's an amazing little girl she's their miracle child they wasn't sure if they could have kids they went for tests and everything they went through IVF and that failed! They went to every Doctor in the country even London and they said there was slight chance Katie could get pregnant. One minute they gave up one minute they hoped and then they got Bailey.

"Please all rise." Ashley said to the congregation and we all stood as the beautiful music began to play, I noticed Declan was beginning to get nervous.

"You'll do brilliantly." I whispered to him and he smiled back to me whispering I love you.

"I love you too." I smiled back to him.

As we stood up Gennie and Bailey came in holding hands and holding their flowers and everyone smiled at them they looked gorgeous I couldn't believe how much she's grown in the past 12 years it had gone so quickly, she had gone thick and thin that kid, once they made it down the aisle Declan gave Bailey a kiss on the forehead and gave her a quick cuddle and made it back to their places, then it was time for Katie to come in with Matthew. Once Katie came into view that was it Declan was in awe he had tears in his eye it was pure genuine, pure love.

 **Katie's POV**

I was extremely nervous I'm so grateful that my dad was walking me down the aisle Bailey and Gennie already went in, I can't believe that Chas bailed out on me like that, I knew she would be up to something but not like this. I was now walking down the aisle with my dad in hand and the music was playing, Bailey and Gennie was waiting for me and Declan was at the other end of aisle waiting for me with the biggest smile on his face with his groomsmen with him Jai, Carl, Jimmy and Robbie and everyone was standing up waiting for me and looking at me with smiles on their faces, I was nervous as hell incase I fell I had very high heels on, once we got to Declan I turned to my dad and I kissed his cheek and then I turned to Declan and then he kissed my cheek and took his hand and then Gennie took my bouquet and then the service started.


	3. Wedding Reception

**Bailey's POV**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Ashley announced as everyone got up from their seats clapping and cheering to mummy and daddy as they kissed, I clapped with them and smiled my parents were finally married after all these years. After they kissed my mum turned to me and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the church.

"I can't believe that you are married now." I said to them as we came outside of the church and the photographer was taking pictures of us.

"I know can you believe it?" Daddy said as the wedding guests came out after us and wishing us congratulations. Gennie was beaming with pride and so was grandma and grandpa.

"Come here my angel congratulations!" Grandpa said as he hugged mummy.

"Thank you dad! I can't believe I'm married after all these years with Declan." Mummy smiled at him.

"Listen you have been through so much with Deckers and with Bailey too you've have achieved so much babe I'm proud of you." Grandpa said as he hugged mummy and kissed her head.

"Right can I have all the family on the grass please for wedding photos please?" The photographer asked.

"That's up called then? Come on you we are called for photos." Mummy said smiling.

"Yes I am coming, I'm right here you know?" I said as I was standing right there.

Nicola was transferring some stuff from the church to the marquee for the reception, I hope people from Chas's party doesn't show up they are pretty up tight and bitchy if you ask me, they don't live the life like we do, not that I am judging or anything but sometimes they can be jealous of me and my parents and I don't like it.

"Bails what's up darling you seem miles away sweetheart?" Daddy asked me.

"Me? oh no I'm fine, I just can't believe that you and mummy are married that's all it doesn't seem real that's all." I said smiling it feels like a dream come true.

"Hey mate congratulations!" Jai says running up to dad shaking his hand.

"Thank you! I can't believe I'm actually well and truly married!" He said smiling.

"Well listen you have a proper family to think about now, and you did absolutely amazingly up there time went by like flying colours Deckers." Jai said smiling too.

"It's true daddy, Jai's right it did go pretty quickly in there." I said to daddy.

 **Katie's POV**

I can't believe me and Declan are married it is a dream come true for us! it has finally happened! Bailey look stunning in her bridesmaids dress and so does Gennie, I can't believe the weather was on our side today, Declan and his groomsmen look dashing and Megan was beautiful in her dress even though it was pink. Th festival was been and gone the money was in our bank accounts and me and Declan can now relax and settle down with Bailey and continue with our lives and go on our honeymoon to the Maldives. Megan and Robbie will look after Bailey while my mum and dad will check in everyday as Megan will look after the business for Declan. Robbie will be going to university to study event planning and management, I know can you believe he is actually going to London to study? Megan did push in the end to go, Declan is persuading Megan not to push him into things but it's for his own good.

"Well, well, well Mrs Macey isn't it now then?" I turned around to see Charity behind me.

"Yep the one and only." I smiled at her, I think she's well jealous that I got a better ceremony then her as she got married in the registry office.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to you both, and little Bailey." She smiled I didn't expect her to say congratulations to us.

"Thank you, and FYI Bailey isn't so little anymore she's 12 years old now thank you Charity." I smiled to her hugging Bailey towards me.

"Even though I'm not so little anymore Charity please be careful what you say to people yeah?" Bailey said as she went over to Declan and Jai.

I was completely shocked on what my daughter just said to Charity I didn't think she would stand up for her self as she was a shy person. I looked at Charity and she was gobsmacked that she was told by a 12 year old I always get told by her as she's my daughter but for Charity its something completely new.

"Get used to it Charity she's a sassy girl whose very, very girlie I had to get used it, I'm sure Debbie was like that?" As I waslked away to Declan so we can go to the marquee with Bailey.

"What was that all about babe?" Declan asked me as he took my hand as we went to the wedding car together and Bailey went with Megan in hers.

"Charity is sticking her nose in it again, and then Bails decided to give her what for." I smiled at him.

"She didn't?!" As Declan couldn't believe that Bailey would do such a thing.

"Yep! And Charity was gobsmacked as per usual." I kissed him as the car began to move to towards to the wedding reception.

 **Declan's POV**

I couldn't believe my daughter was so sassy she is a little monkey at her age now, she is becoming a teenager! We were nearing towards our wedding reception and I could see Bailey playing with the other kids who were at the reception too but playing on their phones! typical Bails I smiled as we arrived Me and Katie got out of the Wedding car when the driver opened it for us and the photographer took so many pictures it was unreal. Bailey looked towards us and jumped up and down once she saw us.

"Calm down where's grandma and grandpa?" I asked her.

"Not here yet, they are coming, they had to stop on the way for diesel." She said as Katie took her hand as we made our way into the marquee but Jai stopped us.

"Hang on I'm going to introduce you once second, where's your parents?" Jai asked Katie.

"Here we are sorry we had to get diesel on the way, I nearly ran right out of it." Matthew said running in with Anna.

"He always wants to run out of it first and then wants to rush it's unbelievable!" Anna said shaking her head and we all laughed.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman please welcome the bride and groom Mr and Mrs Macey!" Jai said and all the guests started to clap and cheer.

"Oh yeah what about me?" Bailey said as she walked in after us.

I walked in with Katie and Bailey behind us sulking, if I knew that was going to happen I would've done something very special for her.

 **Bailey's POV**

I have a very exciting mission coming up I am performing a dance routine with Victoria, Belle and Amelia like I like Amelia but still I needed her in the dance routine so I could do my dance, Gabby wasn't worth the energy she's a brat! and so was Amelia but she was 10 times better than Gabby if I'm honest. I was going to dance to Disney's Over Til it's Over it's my favourite song of all time mummy and daddy will get a shock of a lifetime I know they will and also grandma and grandpa! I had to go back to the house at some point to get dressed into my tracksuit so I can dance but I know mummy will be a little disappointed that I won't be in my dress any longer but it'll be for a good reason though.

"Ah Bailey don't you look stunning in that dress of yours." Betty said to me I just stared at her thinking she's barking mad.

"Say thank you Blue Belle." Mummy encouraged me to be polite.

"Thank you." I said bluntly.

"You need to teach her some manners you do!" Betty said as I look at mummy and daddy thinking well that's nice of her.

"Thank you Betty we have her under control thank you very much." Mummy said to her.

Daddy was laughing and I went to shove him playfully and hit him and then ran to where Priya, David, Victoria and Adam were sitting at the bar area by the stalls.

"Well hello missy what's up, can I have a hug from you I haven't had one all day long from you?" Victoria asked me as she put her arms out them waiting for a hug.

I went in for a hug.

"AWWWWW!" Everyone said.

"I love your dress, what a beautiful bridesmaid you are aren't you? Aren't you lucky?" Victoria said, I know Victoria, Adam, and Belle more than I know Priya she hadn't been in the Village long so I don't really know what to say to her I've know Victoria for years.

"Betty was a bit rude to me." I told her.

"Betty was rude to you?" Victoria asked me.

"Yeah, I think she was a bit drunk or something and mummy stood up for me or something." I said to her.

"Oh dear that does sound like Betty doesn't it?" She replied to me."

Then the music started for the first dance, **Van Morrison Have I told you How Much I Love You** **?**

Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

For the morning sun in all it's glory  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love less defined  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

Cheering and applause

While mummy and daddy did the first dance they were doing the first dance they were kissing most of the time it was gross I was just sitting there watching them with a glass of Coke in my hand, I was actually getting bored now and I was getting tired. I know it was my parents wedding but Jai hasn't even done his best man speech yet and Grandpa hasn't done his either was so desperate to do my dance it was nearing 21:00. Carl and Jimmy were drinking outside talking about stuff with grandpa and grandma was mingling with her friends around the marquee. I really wanted to grab my iPad and go to bed mummy and daddy we setting off the Maldives in the morning for two weeks without me it'll be a long two weeks without them but it's their honeymoon.

"Can I just have everyone's attention please?! Thank you! As the best man to Declan, who've I've known for many years now I can't believe that Katie and Decker are now Married!" Everyone Cheered and whoopee now I was exhausted this is going to be long.

"When Declan told me that him and Katie got engaged I was wasn't surprised because they've been together for such a long time and they have Bailey, when Declan asked me to be his best man I couldn't be more thrilled. so I had to make sure that this best man's speech would be the best one. Me and Declan have a very special friendship together he brings Bailey golfing sometimes when she isn't in school or he brings Bailey to business meetings to make her learn the ropes of his business of property development." Everyone laughed, it was true daddy did bring me to all those when I wasn't in school, now this was getting interesting.

"Katie you are a very sweet, kind and generous lady when I first met you with Declan by his side he would never let you go, and thats when he told me you and Deckers were going out, then a year later you had Bailey, a kind, sweet baby girl who unfortunately had complications at birth but now is your bridesmaid at your wedding day today." Jai said and everyone clapped and cheered for me.

"So I'd like to raise a glass for the bride and groom Declan and Katie!" Jai raises his champagne glass.

"DECLAN AND KATIE!" Everyone raises their champagne glasses to mummy and daddy.

And everyone danced the night away.


	4. Illness and Preparation Honeymoon

**Katie's POV**

It was the morning after the wedding, surprisingly I didn't feel hungover from all the champagne we had last night, Bailey had too much of the Cola Cola but why not? It was mine and Declan's wedding last night and today we were setting off the Maldives today and my parents were staying here along with Megan and Robbie who were already staying with us, keeping Bailey company while we were on honeymoon for two weeks, Declan's dad wasn't well enough too attend the wedding. At present me and Declan were laying in bed in each other's arms for the first time as husband and wife I couldn't believe it we were actually married! It doesn't feel real at all I sighed and then I turned my head to see my sleeping husband it was 05:56 in the morning normally we are early risers but today it was an excuse to stay in bed, we didn't have any work for the next two weeks as we were going to catch a flight later on today but I'm not used to staying in bed for so long after I wake up. I wanted to make sure that I things ready for Bails for the next two weeks so she doesn't keep moaning and groaning on the phone at us for the next two weeks of our honeymoon bless her I know from the inside and out my daughter girls they are always the same.

"Hmmm, what time is it?" Declan said moving around.

"Still early, I couldn't sleep why don't you stay in bed and I'll make us a coffee?" I said to my newly husband smiling.

"I know, even better idea what about champagne?" Declan suggested to me with an evil grin.

"Champagne at 06:15 in the morning? Okay Declan Macey you must be out of your mind?!" I said to him.

"What? Can't we celebrate our wedding on our own as family? You, me, Bails?" He said as he got out bed to go into the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom.

"Well yeah, but not with champagne." I replied to him.

"Well I do." I shouted from the bathroom so I could hear him.

"Okay, to calm the situation we can have coffee, champagne, cereal, something to fry up like bacon, eggs okay? and Bails can have her cereal and juice right?" I shouted out to him.

"That makes me so happy to hear that." He smiled to me.

"There you go then, what's all the complaining about then?" I asked him as he jumped on the bed to kiss me.

"There is nothing to complain about Mrs Macey." He kissed me deeply as we lay back on the bed.

"It feels so wired to hear that me being called Mrs Macey I have to get used it that." I laughed and so did Declan.

 **Bailey's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen playing on my phone watching my iPad as we have Sky Go on it, I couldn't be bothered to sit in the living room as I was the only one up, there was wedding gifts everywhere, flowers and cards I was so intrigued to open them it was unreal there was tons of it. There was roses, lilies and God knows what else there was I couldn't keep away form any of the presents mainly they were heavy and fragile and very, very expensive some of these things we have already but I guess we give them to charity no? I guess not! I was sitting on the bar stool watching Disney Channel as per usual normally I'm not up at this time but I am as I didn't feel so good I think. got bit of a fever I don't know, I actually didn't feel so well. I didn't feel sick or anything I just didn't feel so good it's not because mummy and daddy was going away I was feeling shivery maybe I did have a temperature.

"Morning Bailey your up very early you okay?" Megan came in all cheery.

"I don't know, I woke up feeling a bit wired, I don't know what it is." I replied to her watching my programme.

"Well, you don't look so well are you sure. Why don't you go up to your parents and see if they can give you Calpol or something." As she touched my forehead.

"I think they are still sleeping, I'll be fine don't worry I'm strong as an Ox auntie Megan thank you." I said to her smiling as I know I'm a brave little girl.

"Bailey! You have you to tell your mum and dad otherwise I'll say something remember your last appointment with the Dr, you can't get as ill as you did last time sweetheart, please for me." As she folded her arms at me like she was my mother not my aunt.

I sighed

"Okay I'll go and tell them I have a fever, if it makes you happy." I gave in to her.

"Thank you that's all I ask of you." She smiled at me.

"Whatever it's what you want bossy boots." I whispered myself as I went into the living room with my iPhone and iPad and turned on the TV to put on Disney Channel on again.

Why should I disturb mummy and daddy they are entitled to have a lay in the day after their wedding day, I can lay down on the sofa so what I can leave the living room double doors open so they can see what I am doing. Geez Megan don't get involved okay? I mean yes I didn't feel well whoopee too! get a grip! she is no Dr mummy can take me to the GP when she's got the time or maybe even grandma and grandpa will take yes that's fine with me. I found the big fluffy blanket that was sitting on the edge of the sofa so I grabbed it and wrapped it around me so I could be kept warm, now I felt comfortable and happy while I was watching my programme Kim Possible I liked that show wasn't a lover of it but I lived it, it entertained me, then I heard people coming down the stairs.

"Morning Bails." Mummy said smiling at me.

"Hmm." I said as I watching TV.

"What's wrong darling?" She asks as she came to me looking all worried.

"I don't feel so good." I said to her.

"What's wrong?" As she felt my forehead.

"Declan she's burning up! Take this stupid blanket off you, you have temperature Bails." As she pulled the fleece of me.

"I'll get some calpol for her from the medicine cupboard the kitchen baby." Daddy daddy said as he rushed into the kitchen.

"You are going to see Dr Michaels okay? You have a temperature my poor baby." Mummy said cuddling me.

"But you and daddy are going to Maldives today." I said to mummy.

"I don't care about that! I'm more worried about you at the moment, I just want to get your temperature down first." She to me firmly.

"Here you go sweetheart." Daddy said as he came in with the Calpol and spoon for me to take.

"Thank you," Mummy took the medicine and got it ready for me to take and poured it on the spoon and gave it to me.

"Open wide Bailey." Daddy said to me.

As mummy finished giving me my paracetamol I payed back down on the sofa to watch my programme and went into the kitchen with daddy, Megan was in there having her breakfast with Robbie. I didn't fancy anything it wasn't cause I felt sick or anything it was because I didn't feel so good I didn't fancy anything to say that was all, all I could I hear was debating if they should leave me today to go on their honeymoon like if they should delay it another couple of days or so.

 **Declan's POV**

"I think you two should go, she'll be fine besides it's only a virus what can possibly go wrong?" Megan argued.

"That she can get worse and end up in the hospital!" I argued back at my sister.

"Declan babe, its a 24 hour thing all kids get it sweetheart she's had it plenty of times, I mean I know she doesn't look so well but it'll go once she's seen Dr Michaels." Katie reassured me.

I sighed knowing that my beautiful wife was right, I looked at her and Megan and they both smiled at me.

"What bought on the temperature anyways? Bailey hasn't been in school all week its half term." Robbie said.

"Well kids have immune systems that aren't strong enough like ours you see so they are prone to get il a little bit quicker than us Robbie." Katie said to him.

"Oh I see, but I was hardly ever ill like Bailey gets." He replied.

"Some kids are different aren't they Robbie?" I raised my eyebrow at him to get the gist.

"Alright I get, I get it okay." As he got the picture.

"Obviously you don't why don't, why don't you go in there and take a real good look at her, she's not well! Aye?!" I shouted at Robbie.

"Alright, alright just calm down okay Declan don't take it out on him okay?" Megan stood up for Robbie.

"Doesn't he know that Bailey gets ill quickly? No he doesn't because he doesn't know anything about her! I'm going to do some paperwork in the office for a bit I'll be there if you want me." As I took my coffee and went into the office and slammed the office door shut and sat down at my desk drinking my cup of coffee.


	5. High Fever

**Declan's POV**

Megan can sometimes go over the top! Bailey isn't well she have a temperature that's all we need before Katie and I go on our honeymoon. Bailey didn't look too well this morning I knew from when I looked at her she wasn't herself it was a bit concerning actually, I was doing some work from after festival for the investors it was such a success we are planning on meeting after me and Katie get back from the Maldives to talk about another Festival in the spring but I knew in reality it wasn't going to happen that quick so I was planning on doing in the summer. Bailey enjoyed it she loved being the VIP guest and running around everywhere with her school friends and showing off I mean I know that's what kids do nowadays, I smiled looking at the picture on my desk from the festival of the three of us smiling that Megan took. I had so many emails coming in I couldn't keep up and phone calls to make. Katie was adamant for me not to take my laptop but I was going to sneak it into the luggage as I was going to sneak it into the luggage.

"There you are I've been looking for you all over the house, you've been hiding Mr." Katie found me as she game into the office and sat down on my lap.

"Well, I had emails flying in non stop and phone calls to make, hows Bailey?" I asked her.

"She's not herself at all, she's lying down in the lounge watching her TV programme and very quiet really unlike her." She said worried for her.

"It's just a virus that's going around babe it's that time of year after all." I reassured her.

"What if we get my parents to look after her, I know she won't move from that spot for a while at least" Katie suggested.

"It's entirely up to you, I mean, we have to go soon unless we delay the holiday if you want to?" I suggested.

"No, no, no we are going on this honeymoon, we have been planning this for months Declan!" She pointed her finger at me.

"Okay, okay I was only making a suggestion darling don't go and bite my head off women." I held back and put my hands up in the air in surrender.

"No it's okay babe I'm just worried about Bails that's I'm going to check on her, you just work for a bit." She kissed me.

"Are you sure?" As I kissed her back.

As soon as Katie goes out of the office, I went bak to my laptop to do some work. I had tons and tons of emails to reply to many were congratulations from clients and business at the same time, and many were not. Ahh the life of a businessman and having your own business it's a pleasure. Then suddenly the office door opens it was Bailey who I didn't think would come in at all.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm okay, mummy gave me a hot water bottle, look." As she showed me her hot water bottle.

"Aw, you still don't feel great then?" I asked her.

"I feel better but I'm light headed if you know what I mean?" She replied to me sitting on the office couch.

"A little bit sweetie not much" I smiled at her.

"Josie has also got the flu, she texted me this morning, but she has it much worse than me which is fine with me, she can't move from her bed!" I laughed Bails can be such a drama queen at times.

"Well at least you can get out of bed darling, Josie might have the bad case of the flu." I replied to while typing on my laptop doing an email.

"Whatcha doing daddy?" As Bailey came over to me as she looked over my shoulder being nosey.

"Are you being nosey missus?" As I turned to her looking at her.

"Can't I have a look daddy?" She asked innocently.

"What's there to look I'm boring remember?" I smiled.

"Well, your not boring all the time., some of the time you are." She smiled cheekily.

 **Bailey's POV**

Okay, I had come down with the flu on the day mummy and daddy were due to fly out to the Maldives for their honeymoon can you believe that?! I knew for the next two weeks were going to be with grandma, grandpa, Megan and Robbie. But had school as well so it was kind of good in a way because then I would have my mind off the situation that my parents wouldn't be in the country. I felt so ill I was going around the house with my M&M's blanket around me I'm not the one to do this normally with my pyjamas I'm so lazy today my nose is running life crazy I think I am leaving the tissues all over the floor. I don't think mum will be too pleased with me uh oh! I had no homework to complete which was nice for once, I was walking around the house. We have had renovated and I am still trying to figure out where everything is the whole house has been done up we had been living at grandma and grandpa's for a bit it took a while but those was amazing! It looked the same from the outside but from the inside it was completely different but it was so much better than it was before. Mummy and daddy had talked about it for months but they finally done it. I don't know how they managed to redo the staircase but they did it was incredible my friends are amazed how mum and dad designed it and so am I if I'm honest with you.

"BAILEY YOU HAVE LEFT TISSUES EVERYWHERE IN THE LONGE PICK THEM UP!" My mum shouted at me from where I was laying down before.

"Okay I'll pick them up okay, just don't shout at me okay?" I as I walked into the lounge to pick them up.

"That's disgusting Bails, did I teach you to do that?" My mum made me a face as I cleaned them up and made my way into the kitchen to put them into the bin.

"No, I guess not." Then I made myself a drink and heated it up from the microwave and cuddled mummy in the meantime and she smiled at me.

"How are you feeling Bails?" As she checked my forehead.

"I'm okay, I'm actually not feeling myself but I'll get over it, Josie is very ill bed with the same thing and she is much worse than me." I said to mummy as my drink was ready to take out from the microwave.

"Well there you go then your not that bad, you've just got a slight temperature then." Mummy said as she was preparing my dinner for this evening so grandma and grandpa didn't have to worry about it for this evening.

(Doorbell rings)

"Whose that?" I ask mum.

"I have no idea." As mummy goes to the door to greet grandma and grandpa.

"Hello how are you?" Grandma greets mummy as grandpa comes behind her.

"I'm good but Bailey isn't that great, she's got a bit of a temperature, she's in the kitchen having some soup come through." Mummy leads them in here.

"Hello you, I hear you have a temperature, what's going on aye?" Grandma asks me.

"I have no idea." I shrug my shoulders drinking my soup.

"When did you get that then?" Grandpa asks me.

"Probably last night, I gave her Calpol this morning, she isn't due for another three hours so please give it to her when she's due." Mummy gave them instructions.

"No problem, what kind of Calpol is it? There are so many nowadays." Grandpa asks.

"This one over here." Mummy shows them.

"Okay no problem." Grandma replies looking at the bottle.


End file.
